


Just a lie

by JustAnPolishAlien



Series: Game over [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Heterochromia, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, There will be more tags, Whole Game Spoilers, boy's something like returns to his old self, chapter 6 spoilers, grape fanta is the best fanta, i still love him tho, i'm tryinggggg, i've made him such a crybaby geez sorry, kinda i think, no beta we die like men, ooc? idk, panic attact maybe?, poor english skills, too much crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien
Summary: Part three of "Game over" series but can be read independently.After being crushed to death Ouma found himself... breathing. But why breathe in afterlife? And why was he in a small capsule which walls were getting closer to him? Was it some kind of a prank?There were his dead friends too...Geez, why was he such a crybaby all of a sudden?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Game over [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631425
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	1. Waking up

Breathing hurts.

It was the first thing I thought after a few tries of rapid breaths. How do you even _breathe_ after being crushed to death? Was it hell? But why to breathe in afterlife?

Whole eternity had passed and only then I was able to open my eyes. I wasn’t expecting such brightness, not in hell. It hurts my eyes, so it isn’t heaven either. I think… So where am I?

After more seconds (or eternity like I liked to call it in this situation) I felt… something. More exactly _I_ was in something. Some capsule maybe? There were many cables connected to my body. I didn’t like it and I don’t even want to know how many needles found their homes in my skin and veins. I involuntary shivered. Needles, yikes.

As I found out next, it wasn’t the thing which concerned me the most. The walls of the capsule… they were getting closer to me. I knew it wasn’t possible and even not true, but my mind tells me otherwise. My pulse fastened and my breaths became more shallow and fast once again. I heard beeping. It was loud and horrible, matching the speed of my pulse. I need to run from there. Run, run, run. The metal walls are gonna crush me once again. I don’t want to die again, I don’t want to!

“Sm…dy… he… m…!” I wanted to yell, I wanted to escape. I _needed_ to escape! But I couldn’t speak. My voice was weak, barely a whisper or even not. And when I tried to raise my hand… I couldn’t. My body was _so pathetically weak_. …was it because of Strike-9? I survived with some miracle and now I’m trapped somewhere, God knows where, and waiting for some other cause of my death? No, I was _definitely_ crushed to death, that was too real to be just some lie.

Tears won’t stop running down my face. I wasn’t even aware they were here in the first place. I closed my eyes tightly and just sobbed quietly, unable to move or speak. It wasn’t anything like me. Or was it? I was so confused and I had a feeling I just didn’t know who I am. Wasn’t I unbowed Ultimate Supreme Leader of evil? Then why was I so weak and felt like crying like a little baby suits my casual behavior? What is wrong with me…?

“Ou..a-ku…?” Somebody’s voice was really muffled but it was definitely calling my name. I didn’t want to know who that was, I just wanted to _get out of here_. As if I was heard, somebody pulled me out of the tiny capsule and closed their arms around me. 

“Here, here. I guess, you’ve been killed, am I right, buddy?”

My heart must have stopped right there and then. Why was I hearing someone who is dead? It must mean I am dead too, after all.

…well…

“A-A-Amami-chan…? Wha… re…?” I tried to speak once again, tears still rolling out of my eyes. I was too weak to do anything else but it _for sure_ was Amami Rantaro, Ultimate Enigma or Ultimate Question Mark, or Ultimate Twin Ahoge Guy, or… am I getting back to my old self? I still don’t feel like lying anytime soon, though…

“Ouma-kun, listen” I involuntarily stiffened at his serious tone of voice as I was set back from him at distance of his arms. He was still holding me tightly in case I’d fall down for what I was grateful. “This whole thing we’ve been in was just a simulation, a game which was supposed to entertain people. Nobody actually died, we’re all here. And you hadn’t died either and it isn’t afterlife. Can you understand it?”

“I-I knew i… we’ve been wa—“ I couldn’t finish my sentence because of coughing fit which made me double over. It felt like I had sand in my mouth. I’d do anything for a glass of water right now, I swear. As I was coughing and thinking about drinking liquids, all of sudden I felt the urge to vomit. That was the moment when I could smell blood. Memories. Little bitches, showing anything they liked anytime they wanted. Memories of blood, terrifying moving wall, numb feeling in my limbs, Momota-chan’s sobs, horrific sounds of machines in that hangar… There was blood on my hand. Whole world was shivering and I couldn’t stand my ground. The last thing I heard was Amami-chan’s cry and then I passed out.


	2. Your appearance isn't always how you remember it

Voices. I crack opened my eyes and shut them down again immediately. Hurting light _again_. What was it with that terrible light? I felt like I was in a hospital or something…

“I think he’s waking up!” feminine voice said with a shushed tone. Was it… Akamatsu-chan’s voice? I’m not sure, guess my hearing isn’t with me entirely yet. And wave of excited words following this one sentence wasn’t helping at all… I wished I was in more peaceful place.

“He’d better, the fuckin’ gremlin has a lotta explaining to do!”

“Iruma-san, please calm down, he need to rest now.”

“WAKE UP, YOU DEGENERATE MALE, HOW DARE YOU TO BE STILL SLEEPING!”

“Atua says he will be fine in no time, so don’t worry! Nyahaha, how divine!”

“Oh, then Gonta no worry anymore!”

“You could still worry, Gokuhara-kun, that’s okay and desirable.”

“Should I make him some tea?”

“Could you be quiet, y’all? He might freak out.”

…I think I’m hearing ghosts. Off to sleep again! …I’d like to say, if it wasn’t for the uneasy feeling I had. In a split second I sat and threw the duvet off of me. It made my head spin, so I grasped my hair with both hands and pulled at jet-black strands. I felt disappointed for a moment because of lack of purple dye in it and then I was confused at my own thoughts.

“Ouma-kun? Is everything alright?” I raised my head and looked at Akamatsu-chan. She gasped quietly while looking at my face and that made me antsy. Was something wrong with it? I must’ve forgotten about my hair and I found my hands lying at my sides. I didn’t know why but I felt like crying again. “Was one of your eyes always golden?”

“Wha…?” I lifted my hands to my eyelids and touched them as if it would tell me something about color of my eyes. “Where are my contacts? Wait, since _when_ was I wearing contacts?” I’m pretty sure I was mumbling to myself but I didn’t care. My voice was awfully hoarse but it didn’t bother me either at the moment, though my throat was still sore. I was really confused and I felt my head starting to hurt again. Wouldn’t it _stop_. I’d appreciate it a lot.

Suddenly I was given something warm and fragrant to my both hands. I looked down and found a cup of tea. Without thinking I sipped at it and immediately my throat was better. I sighed and looked at Toujou-san who was smiling tenderly at me.

“Thank you, Toujou-san.” It was a question to me why was everyone gasping at that moment. Did I do something wrong? I was just sitting here in this awful hospital gown and drinking delicious tea and doing anything wrong. …or was I?

“Is he broken?” Iruma-san asked in disgusted tone but why was she like that? And why would I be broken? Is she even talking about me? Nope, don’t want to know.

“Maybe he’s, you know, coming back to him _before_ all of this? This happened to you too, did you already forget?” Akamatsu-san’s words were equally confusing as Iruma’s. Speaking of whom…

“But that’s just so fucking not like him at all!”

“I don’t know what are you talking about, but what do you want from my behavior, you dirty scumbag?” Yeah, already better. I kinda missed teasing her, that’s refreshing. The face she made after hearing my words caused a lopsided smile to my lips, which I tried to hide via sipping my tea.

“Eeek!?”

“Kekeke, looks like you’re feeling better already, Ouma-kun. Would you share with us now how have you been killed? Basing at the time you awoken, it’s a safe guess you were the victim, is it not?”

I felt a wave of nausea hit me hard, only thinking about what happened to me not that long time ago. I didn’t want to remember it, as my plan was most likely to fail and my death was meaningless. Same goes with Momota-chan’s death which will happen most likely in several hours now… I’m sorry, should’ve planned it better.

I probably became really pale as I felt all of my blood escaping my face. Control your breaths, you don’t want to panic here, not in front of everyone. I put the mug I was holding at the table near my bed, while trying to control my rapid heartbeat.

“Ouma-kun, you don’t need to answer that if you don’t wa—“ I chopped Akamatsu-chan off and to be honest I wasn’t even paying attention to her in the first place, what was definitely mean. But I wanted to tell it. I was kinda feeling like confessing now. Or something like that.

“I planned everything perfectly” my voice was more calm and quiet that I intended it to be, but that wasn’t important right now. It was also kind of emotionless. Well… “Every detail was perfect, I made sure of it. Everything went as planned and now it’s only up to that idiot if he can handle it to the end… that’s what I want to believe, but the truth is I overlooked one most important thing. I didn’t provide for the detective in my plan and soon everything will be ruined. My death was absolutely pointless!” I laughed long and grimly, rocking my whole body, until I stopped, feeling tears pouring down my cheeks. “Meaningless – that’s great definition of everything I’ve done until now. And that wasn’t even real and all of my effort was purposeless. Perfect unsolved murder, as if...” I mumbled the last thing to my knees, hugging my legs in fetal position. I wanted to be alone; I needed to think.

“Ouma-ku—“ this time it was Amami-chan who wanted to say something but I interrupted him too, not wanting to hear what he had to tell.

“Leave me alone… and tell Momota-chan I’m sorry when he’ll wake up, don’t bother me with it, I want to sleep now, g’night.”

I ignored everyone and covered myself in a white duvet, not even my pate was visible. Still in fetal position I held my hands to ears and tried to muffle raised and worried voices. Nobody tried to do anything to me and eventually they all left me alone. Not soon after that I really fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Yay!  
> I already have third written, but it need to be improved, cause I'm not entirely satisfied with it  
> Buuuuut!  
> I _reaaaaalyyy_ thank you for your kudos! It means to me a lot, I love you all <3  
> Again thanks for reading, bye~~! c;


	3. Sweet nightmare and some apologizing

_“Ouma-kun!” hearing this familiar voice made me smile under my breath. I turned around to its owner and remarked with cheery tone:_

_“What’s it, detective? Do you intend to play with me again? You must be really interested in little ol’ me, aintcha?” If it **didn’t** make Saihara-chan a blushing mess he is somewhere under the first layer of his personality. Seeing him all red made me smile wider. It was always easy for me to drive him into this state and it’s always made me giddy inside to see him like that. It was oddly satisfying. _

_“Y-yes, guess I must be…” his answer caught me off guard and for several seconds I was speechless. I wasn’t expecting it, not in this life. I turned around from him, feeling my own cheeks getting warmer, matching his tomato-red ones. He will not see me like that, nope, not this Ultimate Supreme Leader. It was **my** job to make **him** flushed and speechless not vice versa. I cleared my throat and, praying my face will come back to normal again in no time, said to nervous young man: _

_“Looks like we’ll spend time together again. Are you ready yet to join my secret evil organization? The door’s still open for you, y’know? Though it’s against the rules, I’d do everything for my beloved detective!”_

_He was flustered and started to stutter, trying to say something to me and failing at it time after time. I chuckled. It was impossible to keep up a serious expression on my face, looking at Saihara-chan in his current state. He looked at me somehow from under his fucking long and black eyelashes, looking so fucking cute and innocent at the moment, I felt my heart speed up. God, I’ve fallen for him. Hard. That was bad; I was starting to hope we could live someday together, being happy with each other and spending time being sappy and just in love, enjoying every little thing. That looked so perfect and amazing in my thoughts and with every passing second I desired it more and more and I let hope burst in my chest because of—_

_**”No one wants to be around you. You’re alone, Ouma-kun. And you always will be.”** _

***

I woke up just in time to see someone brood over my face. I felt too shattered to react so I was just looking into this someone’s violet irises, feeling numb all over my body. We froze in this position for several long seconds and eventually intruder shied away from me and lifted his hand to probably scratch the back of his head. I was just following him with my dead-eyed gaze.

“So you really do have heterochromia. That’s… unexpected. Were you wearing contacts to hide it from us? If so, that was unnecessary, cause it looks cool, you know? We wouldn’t bully you because of it or something and it makes you somehow more intriguing by your look and—“

“Momota-chan, you’re blabbering.”

“Right, thanks, Ouma.” He scratched his nape again as he fell silent and reversed his gaze from me. The silence was awkward but it wasn’t bothering me. I was still way too much shaken by my nightma—by my memory from several days ago (it felt like weeks if not even months, really). Peaceful (as much as it can be during a killing game you were forced into) time I’ve spent with Ultimate Detective... I’m not gonna lie this time; I missed it. But then infamous fourth class trial and Saihara-chan’s words to me… _about_ me. He was right, I was alone. I don’t deserve anything else after all…

“Shit, are you crying?!” That yell made me realize that I, in fact, was crying. Just from thinking about something like that. Funny, before I could think about worse things and still have my poker face on. What is wrong with me? I don’t even recognize myself anymore.

I wanted to tell Momota to leave me alone and forget about what he was seeing, but my body betrayed me again. Before I could even register what I was saying, my mouth formed words for me.

“Did Saihara-chan hate me? At the last class trial” not only did I say that, I also stuttered, trying to stop tears. My question was shocking for space idiot and he stood, mouth agape, just looking at me. I covered my face with duvet, not wanting to look at him at the moment. I’d like to curl up and die, if I could, please. At the same time… I wanted to know the answer. I needed it to calm down internally. Momota was also the only person who could tell me the truth now. Please, answer already, I’m dying here.

After what lasted like eternity, I heard the response: “I think no. Bro’s a good and very smart man, he saw right through lies and knew everything what he needed to. About that… sorry I messed up, I—“ I knew it. He’s just that type of a person, that was predictable. And kinda disappointing but what have I been expecting? Even though his words brought solace to my shattered thoughts what made me smile a little, just to myself. I sat in my bed and sighed, my inner turmoil disappearing and my casual behavior coming back. I chopped space idiot off for which I wasn’t sorry at all:

“I am the one who need to apologize, Momota-chan. I wasn’t clever enough and forgot to include Saihara-chan’s detective skills in my plan. So _I_ am sorry, you don’t. Don’t you even dare to be, and I will _not_ say it again, being myself or not. Also, it all didn’t really matter at all, this being just a simulation and all. Soooo, not returning to it. Okay? Okay, that’s it. Now, maaaan, I am hungry! I wonder if there’s some nice food somewhere, nishishi~~”

I rose up and ran past Momota who was just standing in his place, probably confused because of hearing me apologize to him or something. Seriously, was it _that_ of a big deal? Wasn’t I really ever nice to anybody before? Well… I’ve shrugged and went looking for a kitchen or something like that. Maybe Toujou-san was somewhere nearby? I kinda missed her meals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how I wanted to name this chapter, so there's another title x,D  
> Mmmmm, I need to stop these cries, wth, why is there crying Ouma in each chapter, that's unheatlthy an too ooc  
> Or is it...?  
> Anyways~~  
> Thank you again for your kudos and comments, I love every of them and again they mean much to me <3  
> Have a nice day/night, everyone! ~<3


	4. It's not ungentlemanly to cry

I understand that the whole killing game was just a simulation in which we were participating while in some sort of a coma. I understand that everyone who died were alive and even not near being dead. I understand that everyone (including myself) were acting not entirely like themselves we’ve known until now. I understand all of this. But. Where were we and why were we in this game at all?

…I wouldn’t be surprised if we just wanted to participate. In whatever it is. I know it is a show of some sort, so it’s logical to assume somebody was watching it and maybe there were more of such games before. Sooo, as weird and impossible as it sounds, maybe all of us were fans of the previous shows and wanted to join the next season or something…

But that’s just wrong. I remember nothing about it. Nothing about my previous encounter with this sickening shit. Why would _I_ want to join something like it? Had I wanted to kill somebody? Get revenge while killing wouldn’t be that surprising as in real life? Or maybe I wanted to _get_ killed? Whatever the answer is, I would never get to know the truth. I don’t know if my memories from my life before all of this are somewhere within my reach or if they were erased. That’s a depressing thought.

Nah, too much thinking, I’m only eating some food, not participating in thinking debate.

…I want to get out of there.

Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have anything against the view of my former probable classmates, I just… seeing people whom I’ve hurt in the game makes me sick. Bickering with Iruma-san before was something I did unconsciously and it wasn’t that bad but now if I even think about looking her in the eyes… Also Gonta. Oh gods, _Gonta_. He was the only one who was truly nice to me and I did such a thing to this pure soul. I just couldn’t look at him without wanting to vomit because of my behaviour to him. There was also that thing with Momota-kun. I didn’t notice it earlier when I was talking with him but now I couldn’t ignore it; whenever I thought about him I felt scared and defenceless. Why? Was it because we knew each other before this game and it wasn’t a pleasant acquaintanceship? Or because he (at my request and with my plan, but still) killed me? Not knowing what is happening on my mind frightens me.

Why I am so pathetically _weak_?

The pancake tasted bitter as I forced it down my throat. I needed to eat, I knew it, but at the same time… let’s just say that eating now is exactly the same as eating in the game. All this guilt is making me unable to swallow anything and me sitting in the dining room is just an act to make people around me less concerned about my well-being. It isn’t working though. Shit.

“Ouma-kun, what’s wrong? Are these not enough for your taste? Do you wish to eat something different?” Toujou-chan was observing me like some sort of a hawk. Was it anyone else, I’d be pissed of but if it’s her… I don’t know why but I suddenly felt the urge to be honest with her. Kinda.

“No, no, I think they may taste perfect, mom! It’s just… I’m not exactly hungry anymore so I’ll just… Could—could you wrap these for me or something? I’d like to eat them later.”

“Yes of course, Ouma-kun, no need to force yourself with anything, do as you please.”

She bowed gently, just as always when I requested doing something for me in the game. That was the moment I looked directly at her. It was a mistake. Until now I was avoiding looking at anyone I saw dead directly. The memories of their dead bodies were still surprisingly fresh and I felt that looking at them would make me want to cry or something similar. It was worse. Massacred body of Toujou-san when she fell at the ground from that liana, her facial expression when her hope and dreams were utterly shattered, her determination making her go through that gruesome execution...

I’m not gonna lie, Toujou-san was my mother figure whom I cared about more than I let on. Her execution took a great effect on me and this is why seeing her now and remembering all of this hurts me so much.

Dear lord, will I be _ever_ able to live normally after this? For sure not, it is impossible.

I excused myself quickly and as I wanted to leave the dining hall someone big stand before me, not letting me out of the room. I instantly knew who it was. How could I not?

“Is Ouma-kun alright?” asked the nice voice, sounding uncertain. I felt myself startle. I don’t want to look up, nope, I’ll just go around him and then... yeah, I started to cry. Yes, I know, brain. Pathetic. “Gonta sorry! He didn’t want to scare you!”

“Ah, it’s okay, I just... I am a terrible person, that’s all. You shouldn’t talk to me or you will start acting ungentlemanly like me.” My voice was shivering slightly. Looks like I let myself be this weird version of me I woke as after my death; I didn’t bother trying to stop my tears and just stood there, crying my eyes off, letting be pathetic for a while longer.

“Gonta doesn’t understand but... Gonta thinks it’s not ungentlemanly to cry, Ouma-kun doesn’t need to worry about that.” He’s so stupid... Whoever took him from heaven where he was living to let him waste on this polluted human world did the unforgivable wrong thing. Whoever let him meet someone like me in the game was the worst demon in the world...

I don’t know why I did the next thing I’ve done after thinking that. I don’t even know when exactly I did that. Only thing I know is that I was suddenly hugging him. My arms couldn’t even connect on his back and that little fact suddenly made me giggle and my tears to fall down quicker when I felt his arms encircling my little pathetic frame.

I felt safe. The first time after waking up in that hell of a school. And for the first time I didn’t feel pathetic and unlike myself with hot tears streaming down my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that so much time passed since last update of this fic, I just didn't feel like writing it. I _still_ don't feel like that but I decided to end this story, doesn't matter how much I am dissatisfied with how I wrote this. As I think about the plot I want to write at the moment, there are going to be only two more chapters or so and that's it.  
> Thank you for reading this weird piece of work and I wish you a happy new school year if you've started it yesterday! Or just a happy day/night, pick your favourite XD  
> Bye bye, stay safe~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii, it's me again!  
> Again thank you so much for reading this, this means so much for me and I love you! <3 <3 <3  
> So it's just a first part and it's only started now, there will be more interesting things... I guess  
> It's just my look at the game and its ending but from Ouma's pov, cause I love him too much  
> Sorry for ooc-ness but is it a right thing to call my pre-game Ouma? Hmmm...


End file.
